walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Leland (Video Game)
Leland is a main character who first appeared as the deuteragonist in Bonnie's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Leland's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that his wife was Dee and hated fishing. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" Day 220 Two hundred and twenty days since the outbreak began, Leland was travelling by a cornfield with Bonnie and Dee. Bonnie's story starts off with Leland flirting with Bonnie while talking, mentioning that he and Dee found Bonnie while she was using drugs, they helped her to deal with it. After Dee shows up, Leland and Dee start arguing. This causes Bonnie, Leland and Dee to get attacked by Stephanie, Clive, Shel, and Roman because Dee stole supplies from them. While running away, Bonnie gets shot. Leland was trying to help her but Dee convinces him to run away into a cornfield. After Bonnie accidentally hit Dee, Leland shows up and asks Bonnie what happened. Depending on what Bonnie answers Leland will believe her or not. This will decide if Leland leaves with Bonnie or stays with Dee. In-Game Decision Leland stays behind ''(Dead): If Leland decided to stay behind a shot can be heard while Bonnie runs away. His lifeless corpse can then be seen beside Dee during the credits, with Roman looking on. '''Leland leaves with Bonnie ''(Unknown)': When Leland follows Bonnie he grabs the bag that Dee stole, saying, "If she's going to die for this thing, I for damn sure ain't leavin' it behind.". If Leland chooses to leave with Bonnie, he presumably joins with the group of survivors at the campsite for a time before leaving them, as some of them know who he is. If Bonnie lied to Leland, Becca implies that the rest of the group (and presumably Leland) eventually found out about it prior to Tavia's arrival. Leland's fate is left unknown. Death ''(Determinant) ;Killed By *Roman *Dee (Indirectly Caused) If Bonnie leaves Leland behind to get away from the pursuers, he will stay to mourn his dead wife. It is confirmed in the credits that Leland was killed by Roman. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Leland has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Dee Leland is married to Dee, but is attracted to Bonnie. Dee has her own suspicions about her husband's infidelity, and goes as far as to refer to Bonnie as his "girlfriend". Leland and Dee constantly get into arguments and disagree about things. Despite it all, Leland does care a great deal for Dee, and is emotionally devastated upon seeing her dead body. He wishes to bury her, though there is not enough time. He will either instead just say his final goodbyes before leaving with Bonnie, or stay behind with her body. Bonnie Leland and Dee found Bonnie while she was still hooked on drugs, and got her back on the right track. Bonnie has been thankful for Leland and Dee for what they had done in helping her. Despite being married to Dee, Leland has a romantic interest in Bonnie. Depending on in-game choices in this story, Bonnie can pursue a possible romance, or just stick to being friends with him. He accidentally angers Dee when he calls Bonnie "darlin'", which fuels his wife's speculation they are having an affair. When Leland comes across Dee's dead body, Bonnie has the option to lie or be honest with him. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"400 Days" **"Bonnie's Story" Trivia *If Leland comes with Bonnie, they will abandon each other during an unknown time period. Becca mentions that Leland left Bonnie alone if she stayed as Leland's friend, or that Bonnie ran away from him if she started a relationship with him. *Leland is one of three characters Adam Harrington has voiced, the others being Andrew St. John and Jerry. *Leland and Eddie are seen in the preview image for "Amid The Ruins", though neither character makes an appearance. Category:Religious Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:400 Days Characters Category:Unknown Category:Deceased Category:Determinant Category:Deuteragonist Category:Main Characters Category:Widowed